Pasando el tiempo
by K.Graham
Summary: Una pequeña historia que relata como Edward se da cuenta de como debe sentirse el Coronel Mustang.


**Esto lo escribi hace mucho tiempo, y es bastante simple y sin mucho sentido, pero me gustan las cosas simples, jaja.**

**La historia esta situada en algun momento lleno de relativa paz, asi que supongo que en los primeros capítulos de la primera serie de anime (?) jajaja.**

****Disclaimer:** Roy Mustang, Edward Elric y todo el mundo de FMA le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

><p>- Ese maldito coronel, haciendo que venga solo a perder tiempo…<p>

El Señor le habia pedido que vaya a su oficina a él, Edward Elric, pero se habia atrevido a salir por unos "asuntos personales".

_'El coronel Mustang no se encuentra en estos momentos, dijo que tenia algo importante que hacer'_ le había dicho uno de sus asistentes.

¿Es que era idiota? Sabia perfectamente que iria a verlo, ya que el mismo se lo habia pedido.

Salio de las intalaciones hacia el gran jardin que estaba detrás del edificio militar, caminando algo enojado pero saludando a los oficiales que mostraban respeto a su titulo de alquimista estatal.

Alphonse, su hermano menor, lo habia acompañado hasta Central, pero había decidido quedarse en un hotel cercano. Generalmente iban juntos a visitar al Coronel, pero en esta ocasión el menor prefirió ir a visitar a La Sra. Hughes junto con Winry.

Miro hacia el cielo. ¿Cuánto habia pasado ya?

Al bajar la vista, diviso a lo lejos un gran arbol enfrente suyo, a cuyos pies descansaba, al parecer, una persona. Podia divisar el uniforme militar.

A medida que se acercaba al sitio, veia mejor a la persona que alli estaba descansando. Una pequeña vena se diviso en su cien.

Era él.

Ese estupido coronel que le habia dicho de ir hasta Central, para que después le digan que tuvo que ausentarse por asuntos "importantes", estaba ahí, descansando tranquilo bajo la sombra de ese arbol. Furia no describia su actual estado emocional.

Camino apresuradamente hacia él como si fuera su presa. El mayor dormia, asique no oia los apresurados pasos del pequeño alquimista acercandose hacia el. Edward alzo su mano derecha dispuesto a plantarle un buen golpe en la cara al mayor. Pero se detuvo justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo.

-Yo… -Dijo susurrando entre sueños el Coronel Mustang- Lo lamento… Maes…

Se quedo parado enfrente de el observandolo, y una ligera expresion de tristeza surcó su rostro mientras lo observaba dormir. Retiró su mano y la guardó de nuevo en su bolsillo, junto con su mano izquierda.

No lo habia pensado antes, pero seguramente ese estupido coronel era una de las personas que mas habian sufrido lo ocurrido.

Él mismo lo habia hecho, pero la diferencia radicaba en el tiempo. Habia oido que tanto Mustang como Hughes eran viejos amigos, asique si para él que no lo conocia de tanto tiempo habia sufrido, entonces el otro tambien lo habia hecho a mayor escala.

Tampoco habia notado que talvez ese presumido hombre que yacia en el cesped pudiera sentir algo de culpa. Como él mismo sentia.

Se sentó a su lado sin perturbarle el sueño.

¿Quien sabe? A pesar de que quisiera ocultarlo ese hombre tenia sentimientos hacia las demas personas y no solo hacia el mismo.

Al menos de ese modo solia verlo.

El resto del mundo lo idolatraba. ¿Por que? ¿Que tenia de especial?

Observo hacia su izquierda. Alli con una serena expresion en su rostro estaba el, Roy Mustang.

Debia admitirlo, talvez era buen parecido.

Quizas tambien era inteligente.

De alguna manera habia logrado conseguir que sus subordinados le siguieran fieles a donde sea que fuera.

Sabia que era un buen alquimista, aunque no tan bueno como el Alquimista de Acero, por supuesto. Si, era un buen estratega y un gran lider. Sabia mantener la calma en los momentos en que era mas necesario.

A diferencia suya.

Lo habia demostrado incontables veces, el joven rubio no sabia mantener la calma y era muy facil hacerlo enfadar. Lo admitia.

Pero ¿era para hacer tanto escandolo por un hombre tan egolatra como ese?

Derepente un sentimiento de envidia recorrio su ser.

¿Sentia envidia? ¿Que le hacia sentir envidia?

Sus ojos permanecieron sobre el hombre, con el ceño fruncido.

Tambien queria proteger a sus seres queridos con tanto impetu y sagacidaz como lo hacia el mayor. Al Señor Coronel nadie le cuestionaba sus decisiones, nadie dudaba de sus planes.

Su unico acompañante, Alphonse, solia discutir con el sobre que hacer y el modo de hacerlo. No era un buen lider, aunque no queria ser el lider de su hermano pequeño, ellos eran un equipo.

Aun asi, ese sentimiento de control salia a flote de vez encuando reclamando ser oido.

Entendia que mas que nada el mayor era un coronel y que los de menor rango debian obedecerle, pero era obvio que sus subordinados lo seguian por mas que meritos o barras del uniforme.

Volvio a alzar su mano derecha, esta vez con una intencion menos agresiva, para dirigirla hacia el rostro del morocho.

Sabia que no podia sentir la calidez con esa mano, pero que importaba, no era eso lo que buscaba. En realidad, no sabia ni siquiera porqué lo hacia, ¿Para que tocar al otro insufrible hombre?

En esos momentos el Coronel no lucia como el Coronel, parecia una persona normal.

Vulnerable era la palabra.

Deslizo unos milimetros sus dedos enguantados, hacia la mejilla del mayor ¿Que clase de persona aspiraba a ser un gran líder? ¿Con ese impetu?

Mustang se movio ligeramente bajo la cautelosa mirada del rubio, haciendo que los dedos de Edward se deslizaran hasta sus labios.

El menor parpadeo ligeramente.

Su mano no se movia, aunque deberia hacerlo, ¿acaso no era una situacion algo incomoda? Cerro sus ojos, intentando sentir algún tipo de sensación Sabia perfectamente que no tenia sentidos en su brazo derecho, pero…

-Acero…- Murmuro Roy.

Su mano se despego instantaneamente de los labios del otro.

Lo observo sorprendido, ya que aun permanecia dormido, y lo habia nombrado. En sueños.

Giro su vista hacia el frente, ignorando completamente al otro hombre ¿Que signifcaba eso?

Claro estaba que, probablemente, aunque el no pudiera sentir la calidez del hombre, el si podia sentir la frialdad de su mano atravez de su guante. Vamos, ¿quien mas podría darle tal sensación? No era por nada especial.

Para nada.

Sus ojos se fueron llendo de a poco hacia el celeste cielo. Ese panorama era simplemente…

-Hermoso, ¿verdad? –Oyó desde atras de su nuca.

Con un ligero grito de exaltacion se paro y quedo enfrente del mayor.

-¡¿que demonios haces?¡- le gritó visiblemente alterado.

-Vamos, ¿te he espantado? Que sorpresa, Acero.

-¡Me sorpendiste! No me asusté, desgraciado.

Mustang respondio con una simple risa. El inmaduro alquimista con una expresion de enojo miro hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué te trae por estos lares, Acero?- pregunto tranquilo el alquimista mayor.

-Pues nada…- respondió sin pensar, hasta que recordó el motivo-. ¡Tú desgraciado, me has hecho venir hasta aquí para después irte como si nada!

El joven rubio se avalanzo sobre Mustang tirándolo al césped y quedando encima de el. Ambas manos sostenían el cuello del uniforme militar del Coronel.

-Vamos, ¿de que hablas?- Respondio divertido, mientras que retenia el agarre del menor. Debia admitir que el enano si tenia fuerza.

-¡¿Qué demonios-?¡ – intento gritar el menor pero el morocho había logrado revertir la situación, empujado al alquimista de acero al suelo y quedando sobre el pequeño niño.

-Asi me gusta mas, se un buen subordinado y no me faltes al respeto, Alquimista de Acero.

La sonrisa de satisfacción del mayor y esa voz tan autoritaria lo volvieron loco. ¿Cómo era posible que actuara tan despreocupadamente siendo el un Coronel de la armada militar de Amestris? ¡¿Qué idiota inmaduro podía llegar tan lejos?¡

-¡No soy tu subordinado ni nada menos! ¡y quítate de encima!

-Ya, ya, los niños en crecimiento no deberían exaltarse tanto, enano.-Le provocó mientras lo soltaba y se sentaba a su lado.

-¡¿A quien le dices que es tan enano que hasta una hormiga tendría que verlo con microscopio?

-Yo no he dicho eso, deberías mantener la calma.

El joven rubio bufó, mientras inconscientemente seguía el consejo del mayor. Con un puchero se sentó. No entendía del todo al otro hombre, pero no tenia razón para hacerlo, solo necesitaba su ayuda. Su permiso. Nada mas.

Absolutamente nada.

-Lo cierto es que te he llamado porque estaba aburrido.- Comentó como si nada.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Eso mismo, el papeleo lo he dejado de lado. Y no he recibido ningún informe tuyo.

-Bah, me has hecho perder mucho tiempo, estúpido egoísta.

-Pues no creo que hayas hecho mucho, como he dicho, no me has mandado ningún informe con nueva información sobre tu investigación, Acero.

El joven se sobresalto. Era cierto que no le había mandado nada, pero a él no se le daban esas cosas, no tenia tiempo que perder haciendo informes para los idiotas de alto rango como su Coronel, que ni siquiera lo leerían.

No había tiempo. No lo había.

Pero era cierto, no había avanzado nada en la investigación.

-Cállate, a ti que te importa.

-Si me importa, por eso me preocupo en ayudarles. Eres tan terco y resentido, enano.- Edward quiso responder pero el se lo impidió-. No, no, ahora no tengo tiempo para tus berrinches, vete a quejar con mis secretarias, tengo trabajo que hacer.

El mayor se levanto y caminando tranquilo con sus manos en sus bolsillos se fue por el pasillo del hall. De a poco fue divisando como la silueta del alquimista estatal desaparecía de su campo visible. Se había ido como si nada, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Y por supuesto, humillándolo de nuevo.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, maldito Mustang?¡Haciéndome venir para esta estupidez!

Atino a gritarle, aun sabiendo que el otro hombre no lo escucharía. Por supuesto, los soldados que pasaban por ahí sí lo hicieron, no pasó por alto las miradas de extrañes de estos.

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso es todo, hace mucho planeaba seguirlo, pero ya no se si sea necesario, jajaja xD.<strong>

**¡Muchas gracias por haberlo leido todo! Pueden dejarme sugerencias o criticas, todo es bienvenido.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
